


Dessert Theater

by dreamkinglynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Butt Plugs, Car Sex, M/M, Multi, everyone is 18+, everyone is bottoms, gansey is also a bottom, kind of, mild choking, mild pet kink, ronan is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkinglynch/pseuds/dreamkinglynch
Summary: Ronan and Gansey meet the rest of the gangsey for a movie, and Ronan has a plug in. Gansey & Ronan think they're slick but everyone knows.





	Dessert Theater

  Ronan’s fingers twitch against Gansey’s forearms as he fills him, a breathy moan falling from his lips. He bows his head in mock prayer against his chest, relaxing around the plug, his breath hitching one more time as it shifts and settles inside him.  

 “We’re going to be late, love,” Gansey’s voice is soft in Ronan’s ear, and his breath sends shivers down Ronan’s spine. Two fingers between the skin of Ronan’s throat and the leather band that encircles it pull another moan from the back of his throat.   

  “Mm...you sure we have to go?” Ronan murmurs, his fingers tracing the planes of Gansey’s abdomen hidden beneath his polo (he still knew every line, dip, and swell as if Gansey were bare chested in front of him), stopping to splay them against the front of his khakis. Ronan himself is nude but for the collar. 

  Gansey gives him a gentle smile and presses a kiss to his jaw. “Yes. We have to go. Get dressed, babe.” Ronan grumbles out a complaint but picks himself up off of Gansey, off the bed, cheeks flushed and cock twitching in the air. Ronan is not oblivious to Gansey’s hungry stare, but they both know it’ll be well worth the wait. Particularly when the wait will be spent in the dark cover of a movie theater. 

  Ronan spends the drive over with his hand in Gansey’s lap, lips at his throat, shamelessly rocking his hips down on the plug, the car filled with heady breaths and moans from both of them that know no restraint. Gansey keeps his gaze fixed on the road, but the movement of his hips and his white knuckles tell Ronan he has all of his attention. When they pull into the parking lot, Gansey parks the Pig in the back of the lot and Ronan has his hands all over Gansey, even more than he had on the way over. Ronan tugs at Gansey’s zipper, pushing his pants out of the way and pulling him free. Gansey is _hard_ , the head of him shiny with precum. He grips at Ronan as he bows his head and wraps his lips around his cock. He moans around him and grinds down against the seat as his head bobs, and Gansey cums with his head tipped back and his fingers twisted in Ronan’s collar, and when he gets his breathing back under control he kisses Ronan softly.  


  “You’re such a good boy, love,” he murmurs, Ronan moaning softly in return, lips parted and slick with cum and saliva. His face is flushed, eyes bright. “Stay quiet for me inside, yeah?” Ronan swallows hard and nods, and Gansey tucks himself back into his pants and they get out of the car to join the others just inside the door.

  “Gansey, my man! And Ronan, you late little bitches.” Henry greets them loudly, fist out for Gansey and Ronan to bump. “Little past fashionably late, but that’s fine.” Ganey just offers a pleasant smile and tells him that Ronan was having trouble deciding what to wear. He was in the same black tank top and tight, torn jeans he was always in.

   Blue leans over to Noah and whispers directly into his ear, her hand on his lower back, “They totally just fucked.” Noah flushes and nods, taking in Ronan’s cheeks dusted red and Gansey’s slightly less than perfectly tucked shirt. He and Blue hadn’t been up to totally dissimilar activities just before they’d gotten into the car to drive over, so he doesn’t say anything, just turns his head and kisses her cheek with a little smile. 

   Inside the theater, Noah and Blue lead the way up to the very last row, counting chairs until they have enough to seat them all. Henry plops himself in between Adam and Gansey, Gansey next to Ronan, Ronan on the end closest to the aisle. Gansey hears Ronan’s quiet gasp as he lowers himself into his seat and feels his dick twitch against his zipper. Gansey’s thoughts turn to the sex he and Ronan are bound to have the moment the credits roll and they can get the hell out of the theater, despite the way he seems to be intently listening to Henry’s recount of an argument he’d had with his roommates as they were leaving where obviously everyone else is in the wrong.  


  Blue and Noah’s heads are bent together, giggling breathlessly about something Adam doesn’t dare ask about, because they keep cutting glances past he and Henry to Ronan and Gansey. Adam has learned not to ask questions he doesn’t truly want to know the answers to.

   The movie starts and everyone quiets down. If anyone asked Ronan or Gansey what it had been about, neither of them would have been able to answer correctly, because Ronan spent the next one hundred and seven minutes shifting, adjusting, grinding down against the pressure inside him, trying desperately to fuck himself on the plug, every sensation like electricity running through his bones and spreading across his skin. Staying silent is impossible and Gansey had only said he has to be quiet, so he saves his moans for loud scenes. Gansey spent the length of the movie with his hands carefully folded in his lap, watching Ronan out of the corner of his eye and fighting to control his erection. 

   Around the midway point Ronan almost cums. His teeth close on his lower lip and he shoots down in his chair, slouching in a desperate attempt to escape the constant stimulation. He can’t hold back the hiss of air that escapes him, can’t disguise the subtle twitch of his hips. His fingers are gripping both armrests on either side of his seat, dipping into the cupholders. Gansey swallows hard, feeling a flush creep down his neck, arousal a hot fire in his veins, but he keeps his gaze trained on the screen in front of him, gently lays a hand over Ronan’s. Twin shivers run down their spines, and Ronan’s breath eases out of him slowly, carefully as he sits back up.  


        It’s almost too much to sit still. He can’t sit still. As soon as Ronan steadies, Gansey’s hand retreats to his own lap, where his erection strains against the unforgiving fabric of his khakis, and it takes everything in him not to palm himself.

   Touch is what Ronan wants, what he needs. Touch is what Gansey is to deny him. All Ronan gets is the plug in his ass and whatever friction he can glean from that and from the front of his jeans.

   By the end of the movie, Ronan is choking on his own breath, his jaw locked down on his gasps and moans. He’s so caught up in the effort it takes to stay quiet that when Gansey’s fingers catch in the leather around his throat, pulling it against his skin, it startles him and sends shockwaves rolling through him. 

       “Nn...Gans?” he murmurs, gaze cutting over to him, a hand coming up to close his fingers on Gansey’s wrist. Gansey faces unholy amounts of lust as he fully looks at Ronan for the first time since the movie began. There’s a sheen of sweat on his skin, and Gansey can almost feel the heat radiating from his face. His lips are parted, swollen from how he’s been biting at them, and the look on his face is pure need, more desperate than Gansey has seen him in a long time.

  “Movie’s almost over,” is all Gansey says, and when the credits roll, his teeth are at Ronan’s throat, as if he’s trying to bite through the collar, one hand stationary on Ronan’s thigh. The lights come up and they’re gone before any of the others can say a word, disappearing to the bathroom, locking themselves in the single stall between the men’s and the women’s, meant for families with small children.  


  The lock clicks and Ronan’s fingers twist in the fabric of Gansey’s shirt, turning him and pushing him against the wall with a hand flat to his back. His hips pin Gansey there, his fingers making quick work of his belt, button, zipper. Ronan shoves Gansey’s slacks haphazardly down to his knees, and he’s rutting against him without rhythm, his hands _all_ over Gansey. They’re under his shirt, they’re on his cock, on his chest, running over his hips, his ass, his back. Gansey is lost in the overwhelming stimulation, in Ronan’s every movement, so desperate and needy and rough in the way they both preferred that logical thought is far from Gansey’s mind, his plan for them the last thing he’s thinking about. All he can do is bite back an obscene moan of his name while Ronan manages to shove his own jeans down in between thrusts against Gansey, pulling a bottle of lube from a pocket as he does it.  


  It’s the sound of the lid popping that interrupts Gansey’s blissed out indulgence in Ronan’s desperation and he stops everything with their safe word. Ronan steps back, concern knitting his brows, but a second later Gansey has his face between his hands and is kissing him, a silent reassurance that everything is okay.  


  “ _Wait_ ,” he murmurs, gently taking the lube from Ronan. He lays a hand in the center of Ronan’s chest and kisses him again, humming softly and tapping a finger against him. “Wait until we get home, _bitch_.”  


  All Ronan can do is moan out a protest, jaw slack, eyes closed, brows drawn. He buries his fingers in Gansey’s shirt again and hides his face against his chest for a moment, struggling to regulate his breathing. When he gets himself under control again he pulls away just enough to look at Gansey. “You’re a fucking dick, you know that?”  


  Gansey just kisses him again, grinning wickedly. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and Ronan is a wreck for it.

  When they emerge from the single stall bathroom, their friends are nowhere to be found. Gansey sends an inquiring text to Henry, who immediately confirms that they all knew they were fucking and decided to leave them to it. Neither Gansey nor Ronan can find it in them to complain about that and soon enough they’re settling into the Pig again, Ronan moaning softly and resting his head back against the seat. The drive back is agonizingly slow, the vibrations through the seat unbearable. Ronan almost cums twice. Gansey almost swerves off the road both times.

   Inside Monmouth, the door is barely closed before Gansey has his fingers firmly looped in the collar, jerking against his throat and pulling him across the room to the bed. They’re tearing each other’s pants off as they go, kicking them away as quickly as possible. Ronan rips Gansey’s shirt over his head just before Gansey’s flat hand against his chest shoves him down to the bed, Ronan moaning, recovering quickly to pull him down onto his lap. Loud, needy moans fall from his lips as he rocks down onto the plug and up against Gansey, who puts himself just in front of Ronan’s cock, grinding his hips down against him, kissing and nipping at his jaw and neck. One hand is laid against Ronan’s throat, the other reaching around to play at the head of him, slick with excitement. Ronan’s entire body is warm like he’s been too close to a fire for too long, and his moans fill the room as he ruts against Gansey’s ass, thrusting sloppily between his cheeks. He knows Gansey’s teasing him, making him wait even longer, and Ronan is _desperate_.  


  He moans again, low in his throat, losing his rhythm as his hips move beneath Gansey. Finally Gansey opens the lube he’d brought from his pants pocket, gives Ronan a few strokes that draw breathy moans from his lips, and he lifts up to let Ronan push into him. Gansey’s head falls back and he rests his hand to Ronan’s shoulder, encouraging him, praising him. Gansey doesn’t have to do anything; Ronan has been waiting for this since he put the plug in this morning. He’s been working himself up all day, and the last few hours spent on the edge of an orgasm makes it easy to spill over the edge.  


  It only takes a few hard thrusts and a word of encouragement from Gansey before Ronan’s orgasm pulls Gansey’s name from his lips in divine obscenity. It’s an orgasm that makes Ronan’s hips jerk and spasm, pulling incoherent gasps from his lungs. Gansey has heard Ronan this wrecked before, many times before, but it still sends shivers down his spine and electric heat to his stomach. Gansey helps Ronan ride it out, rocking his hips, kissing him, feeling every twitch and jerk of Ronan’s body as pleasure rolls through him, even after the orgasm is long over. When Ronan starts to return to his body, Gansey presses a hand to his chest and catches his gaze. 

   “Good boy,” he whispers, and he feels Ronan twitch once, twice inside of him. He can see it on his face that Ronan’s nowhere near spent. His skin has a thin sheen of sweat over a deep flush that begins in those cheekbones and spreads all the way down his chest. Gansey leans forward and licks a thin strip up Ronan’s throat, presses his lips against his ear, hooks a finger into the collar, tugging. Commanding. “Now me?”

   The words are hardly out of Gansey’s mouth before Ronan has him flipped over on the bed, one hand flat on his back and the other twisted into Gansey’s hair. Ronan is in control of his body again, and his thrusts are rhythmic now and Gansey moans obscenely with each one. Ronan’s hand slips around to stroke at Gansey, and he doesn’t stop after Gansey cums with a sound that vaguely sounds like Ronan’s name and echoes off the walls around them. Ronan doesn’t let up until Gansey’s body is shaking for the second time under him, until Gansey’s hand on Ronans wrist tells him _enough._  


  Ronan finally gently pulls out, running his hands lightly over Gansey’s back, then his chest as he turns over, only for Ronan to collapse mostly on top of him, his head on Gansey’s chest. He reaches up to kiss him softly, and Gansey is giddy and breathless, and he grins in a way that makes Ronan’s heart soar in his chest.  


  “You’re amazing, love,” Gansey murmurs, running his hand over Ronan’s shoulder, fingers idly tracing a pattern.  
  “...I still have the plug in,” Ronan says, and they collapse in a short fit of giggling before Gansey reaches down and pulls it free, Ronan’s breath hitching.  
  “Jesus, you’re gonna get me hard again,” he mutters as Gansey settles back down, but he only smiles and kisses Ronan’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to MissCeliaKnight who definitely inspired a lot of the things that happen in this fic via our RP and late night shitposting
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this unadulterated smut cause I definitely enjoyed writing it


End file.
